


Miłość jak z bajki

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Draco kocha Hermionę. Hermiona kocha Draco, ale on jako jedyny tego nie widzi. Dlatego babka postanawia pomóc swojemu wnukowi przy pomocy mugolskiej magii.Tłumaczenie





	Miłość jak z bajki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fairy Tale Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132616) by [ningloreth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/pseuds/ningloreth). 



> ZGODA: tak!  
> GATUNEK: romans, 16+, humor  
> TEMATYKA: Draco-kopciuszek  
> OSTRZEŻENIA: sytuacja seksualna, tekst nieambitny, na odstresowanie  
> BETA: Acrimonia
> 
> W prezencie dla Vixen i Arcanum, które 30 kwietnia obchodzą urodziny :) Trochę wcześniej, ale bardzo chciałam być pierwsza z życzeniami dla Was!  
> Wszystkiego najlepszego, girls! Dzięki za rozmowy, pomoc i radość! Cieszę się, że Was poznałam :)

I. Bajkowa dzieweczka

 

— Draco! — Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, by rzucić szybkie „branoc, Granger” i skrył się w windzie. — Hol główny.

— Czekaj! — Kobieta poruszyła się z zaskakującą szybkością. — W sumie mogę zjechać razem z tobą — powiedziała, wślizgując się do środka, nim zamknęły się drzwi. — Archiwum. — Głową wskazała stos dokumentów i uśmiechnęła się. — Muszę je zwrócić, a że jest po drodze...

Przytaknął.

— Przyjdziesz na jutrzejsze przyjęcie Rona? — zagadnęła.

— Nie.

— Och… Szkoda.

Draco nie próbował się tłumaczyć czy usprawiedliwiać, dlatego też stali w dość niezręcznej ciszy, czekając, aż zatrzyma się winda. Gdy się otworzyła, Hermiona wyszła, jednak na odchodne odwróciła się, mamrocząc pod nosem:

— Cóż… Dobranoc, Draco.

Mężczyzna ponownie przytaknął. Zrelaksował się dopiero, gdy zamknęły się drzwi. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, przymykając oczy.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ta mugolaczka z wystającymi zębami i burzą kręconych włosów, apodyktyczna Wiem-To-Wszystko, która dręczyła go w szkole, przeobraziła się w piękną, seksowną i wyrafinowaną Wiem-To-Wszystko, dręczącą go teraz w zamian w pracy. Wydawało mu się jednak, że to po prostu jakaś zemsta Merlina za jego poprzednie grzechy.

W rzeczywistości mógł tak nazwać całą swoją egzystencję. Na pewno nie nazwałby tego życiem.

* * *

 

II. Kopciuch

 

Bramy dworu Malfoyów prezentowały się okazale, były wysokie i wspaniałe, czego nie można było powiedzieć o budowli tuż za nimi. Draco prześlizgnął się przez kraty, po czym prostą ścieżką udał się do odziedziczonych ruin.

Zachodząc od tyłu, dało się zauważyć zniszczone i popękane mury, sczerniały kamień, powybijane okna i stopione framugi. Odrobina ognia dostała się do oczu Draco, ostrzegając go tym samym, że Szatańska Pożoga po raz kolejny wydostała się zza szczelnie chroniących ją barier. Źródło ognia znajdowało się blisko kuchni, co go niepokoiło, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko płomienie staną się zbyt duże, monitorujące czary Ministerstwa aktywują się i zduszą je na tyle, na ile będą mogły.

Dom, gówniany dom, westchnął.

Brudny, biały paw wydziobywał coś z pozostałości dawnego trawnika, więc zostawił go w spokoju i skręcił w lewo, kierując się do części kuchennej. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Kuchnia była wyjątkowo ciepła oraz zapraszająca — ogień dalej się tlił, zupa, którą zaczął przygotowywać przed wyjściem do pracy, delikatnie się gotowała, a pranie, wywieszone dzień wcześniej, dalej pachniało chorobą, ale przynajmniej wyschło. Nigdzie nie widział swoich rodziców, więc założył, że jak zwykle spędzili dzień w swoich łóżkach.

Odłożył zakupy na stół, by zapalić świeczki.

Po ogłoszeniu przez Wizengamot wyroku dla Malfoyów podniósł się krzyk oburzenia. Prorok codzienny, który walczył o pocałunek dementora dla każdego z nich, nazwał orzeczenie o całkowitym uniewinnieniu Narcyzy (na które wpłynęło ryzyko, podjęte by chronić Harry’ego Pottera) skandalem. Draco ze swoim ojcem uniknęli Azkabanu, ale w zamian zostali skazani na dożywotni zakaz używania magii (z wyjątkiem pracy w Ministerstwie i samoobrony).

Prorok od tego czasu publikował złośliwe komiksy, przedstawiające Malfoyów, jak wygrzewają się na Karaibach, popijając drinki i płacą innym, by za nich rzucali Niewybaczalne.

Draco przygotował dwie tace ze srebrną zastawą i serwetkami.

Faktycznie, pozbawieni skrzatów domowych, domowej magii, z dworem (poza częścią kuchenną) zmienionym w tlącą się ruderę, zamrożonymi od czasu dochodzenia finansami, dąsającymi się w łóżkach rodzicami, Draco został zmuszony do życia praktycznie jak niewolnik — gotowanie, sprzątanie, pranie… — _i_ musiał trzymać się nudnej pracy w Ministerstwie, by móc w ogóle cokolwiek włożyć do garnka.

Na tacy przygotowanej dla matki, położył cieniutką, kryształową wazę, którą kupił za pierwszą, świąteczną premię. Umieścił w niej ocalały z popiołów ogrodu różanego pąk kwiatu. Miał nadzieję, że odrobina koloru rozweseli ją i nakłoni do wstania.

Uniósł pokrywkę, po czym spróbował zupę. Dodał przyprawy, a na końcu wlał ją do dwóch misek, które postawił na tacach.

Jak mężczyzna w jego pozycji mógłby choć _zastanawiać się_ nad jakimkolwiek związkiem?

Zapukał do sypialni ojca i, nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, otworzył drzwi. Odłożył tacę, chcąc zapalić świecę.

Jego ojciec nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

— Krzyknij, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował — powiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ojciec zje wszystko, co położyłby mu na talerzu.

Zabrał drugi zestaw i skierował się ku sypialni matki.

— Wejdź, kochanie. — W przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza, który pogrążał się w sobie, Narcyza leżała w łóżku, przyjmując to za oznakę pewnego rodzaju buntu, przekory. Jej poczucie winy, była swego rodzaju zbroją i właśnie dlatego Draco nie miał nic przeciwko opiekowaniu się nią. Wierzył, że w końcu odzyska swoją siłę, chęć walki i wróci do niego, do realnego świata, bo był w nim tak samotny.

— Co dziś przygotowałeś? — zapytała, poprawiając się na poduszkach.

— Rosół — powiedział, układając na jej kolanach tacę. Myślał o sobie jak o całkiem przyzwoitym kucharzu.

— Jesteś dobrym chłopcem…

— Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, matko?

— Nie, skarbie. Idź zjedz swoją zupę, dopóki jest jeszcze ciepła.

Gdy wrócił do kuchni, usiadł i niemrawo podniósł łyżkę.

Granger, myślał, pewnie jest na randce z Weasleyem. Ruda szuja.

Jadł powoli, delektując się smakiem i zajadając chrupiącym chlebem, który kupił w nowej piekarni na Pokątnej. Całość popijał szklanką jabłkowej brandy, którą udało mu się odratować z częściowo zrujnowanej winiarni. Kiedy skończył już jeść kolację, zadecydował, że czekające go obowiązki przełoży na następny ranek, a dziś po prostu wcześniej pójdzie spać.

Odebrał tace z pokoi rodziców i zaraz po szybkim prysznicu udał się do łożku.

Gdy Ministerstwo odesłało Malfoyów do ich dworu, który był teraz stertą gruzu, Draco musiał przejąć inicjatywę. Przeniósł rodziców do nienaruszonej części kuchennej, zmieniając spiżarnię i pomieszczenie gospodarcze na oddzielne sypialnie. Wyszorował podłogi, przemalował ściany oraz przyniósł te najbardziej ocalałe meble.

A dla niego zostało tylko małe miejsce, we wnęce przy kominku, w którą wsunął wąskie łóżko.

_Nie jest to idealne miejsce, do którego zaprosiłoby się dziewczynę_ , myślał.

Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie, jak cudownie wyglądała Granger, kiedy się boczyła, gdy powiedział, że nie pojawi się na przyjęciu Weasleya.

_Wyglądała, jakby była prawie… rozczarowana. Tak, to dobre słowo_ — sam zmarszczył brwi na to stwierdzenie.

_Och, do cholery, zamknij się, Draco!_

Przekręcił się na bok i przykrył głowę poduszką.

* * *

 

III. Wróżkowa Babcia

 

Następnego ranka, akurat wypadającego w sobotę, po przygotowaniu śniadania, porannej toalecie oraz zadbaniu o lunch, zabrał się za wykonywanie zadania, jakim było przeszukaniu pozostałych części dworu, których nie trawiła obecnie Szatańska Pożoga, jeszcze się nie zapadłych pod swoim ciężarem ruin i okolic muru dookoła posiadłości.

Do południa znalazł zestaw srebrnych, lekko przybrudzonych łyżek (miał pewność, że uda mu się je doczyścić i sprzedać), dziwnym trafem nienaruszoną wazę porcelanową oraz podręcznik o zaawansowanych eliksirach (który dalej może _czytać_ , mimo tego, że nie może już ważyć żadnego z nich).

Był w połowie drogi powrotnej do kuchni, gdy w głównym holu zobaczył błysk złota. Z ogromną nadzieją odsunął leżące dookoła deski i drewno, jednak nie znalazł nic innego prócz starego obrazu olejnego w poobijanej ramie. Podniósł go i odwrócił.

— Witaj, mój drogi — odezwała się namalowana osoba.

Draco sięgnął po chusteczkę i delikatnie starł garść popiołu z czubka jej nosa.

— Dziękuję, kochany!

Rozpoznał ją, jakżeby nie mógł! To Sophonisba Malfoy, żona jego dziadka, Abraxasa, matka Lucjusza i jego własna babcia.

— Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię tu na tak długo, babko — powiedział.

— Och, nic się nie stało! — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tym skrytym, ciepłym uśmiechem, który mają w sobie starsze damy lub Granger. — Jak się masz? Jak _ty_ się trzymasz?

Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami w ramach odpowiedzi.

— Och, skarbie — zaczęła, układając się wygodniej. — Opowiedz babci, co jest nie tak. — Posłała w jego kierunku kolejny uśmiech, pełen troski.

Mężczyzna westchnął i usiadł na marmurowej posadzce, nie wiedząc, co powinien jej powiedzieć do momentu, aż zaczął mówić. Zwierzył się jej ze wszystkiego.

— Lucjusz zawsze lubił dramatyzować — skomentowała. — Zabierz mnie do niego, kochanie, już ja go ustawię do pionu. A wtedy zaczniemy pracę nad tobą!

 

Po prawie półgodzinnych wzajemnych przekrzykiwań z matką, Lucjusz wyłonił się ze swojego świeżo umyty i ubrany, po czym zabrał żonę na spacer po zdewastowanym ogrodzie.

_Spiskowanie jest dobrym ruchem_ , pomyślał, zastanawiając się, czy interwencja babki będzie miała długotrwałe konsekwencje.

— Teraz, kochanie — zaczęła kobieta — musimy zająć się _tobą_.

Draco wytarł ostatni talerz i odłożył go na stół.

— Przygotować?

— Zgadza się, przygotować cię na dzisiejszy bal!

— To nie bal — odparł, pokręciwszy głową. — To przyjęcia w mugolskim stylu, babko, i się nie wybieram na nie.

— Nonsens, skarbie! Oczywiście, że idziesz.

— Nie mogę, babko. Nie mam, jak się tam dostać i nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem, by mi się to udało, to nie mam żadnych przyzwoitych ubrań, których nie miałem już w pracy. Nie mógłbym…

— Pokaż mi, co teraz masz na sobie. Podejdź, mój drogi — przerwała mu.

Draco z westchnieniem odłożył ręcznik, po czym stanął przed portretem, zupełnie jakby był jakąś rzeźbą.

Starsza kobieta wyciągnęła swoją namalowaną różdżkę.

— To się nie uda, babko.

— Och, cicho. — Cmoknęła ustami, zbywając go. Ruszyła dłonią, mrucząc _Commuto Vestis_.

Draco poczuł nagłe ciepło, które rozprzestrzeniło się w jego klatce piersiowej, skierowało się ku kończynom. Spojrzał na siebie i zaniemówił, dotykając ubrań, niedowierzając, że babka była w stanie przetransmutować jego wyświechtane, pocerowane spodnie oraz wyblakłą koszulkę w dobrze dopasowany garnitur.

Pełen nowego szacunku, posłał w jej kierunku uśmiech.

— Obawiam się, że nie udało mi się zrobić tego na stałe — powiedziała. — Dlatego też musisz wrócić do domu przed północą. Teraz… Tak, podaj mi to, o, to, kochanie!

— To mop, babko. — Mężczyzna nazwał rzecz po imieniu, wyciskając z niego wodę. — Używam go, by myć podłogi.

— Bogowie! Cóż, nie ważne, powinien nadać się idealnie. — Ponownie wskazała różdżka, szepcząc _Fugio_.

Mop wyrwał mu się z ręki, więc w myślach nakazał mu się _uspokoić_.

— Ale nie mogę latać, babko. Wyjątkiem jest podróż do pracy.

— Och, nie możesz latać na miotle, skarbie. Ale to jest — jak to nazwałeś?

_Sprytnie_.

Uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko.

— Teraz — ponownie zaczęła babcia. — Potrzebujesz kwiatów dla swojej młodej damy.

— Ona nie jest moją…

— To na stole wygląda całkiem sensownie. Przysuń je. — Wskazała na kalafiora i Draco obserwował, jak zmienia go w bukiet delikatnych polnych kwiatów. Przez myśl przeszło mu, skąd wiedziała, że Granger jest tym typem, który lubi tego typu rzeczy.

— Co mogę zrobić, by ci się odpłacić, babko? — zapytał, czując nagłą, niespodziewaną wdzięczność.

— Już mnie _spłaciłeś_ , wyciągając z tych popiołów — odpowiedziała. — Ale — dodała, pokazując mu tym samym, dlaczego zawsze była uważana za najczarniejszą owcę w rodzinie Malfoyów — jeżeli naprawdę chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić, to po prostu przekaż odrobinę tej uprzejmości i życzliwości dalej.

* * *

 

IV. Bal u Weasleya

 

Draco schował mopa za całym składem mioteł, przygładził marynarkę i wyprostował krawat, po czym wbiegł po schodach, prowadzących do drzwi frontowych Weasleya.

Zapukał.

Gdy wszedł do środka, pochłonął go hałas, z którego jednak wyraźnie odznaczał się głos Granger:

— Draco! — krzyknęła, witając go uściskiem. — _Przyszedłeś_! Tak się cieszę!

Mężczyzna praktycznie wymusił na niej, by odebrała od niego kwiaty.

— Proszę, są dla ciebie — wymamrotał.

— Och, są piękne! — powiedziała, wdychając ich zapach. — Moje ulubione, dziękuję! — Po raz kolejny nagrodziła go swoim najwspanialszym uśmiechem, przez który zastanawiał się, czy piła jakiś eliksir piękności. — Chodź. — Złapała go pod ramię i zaprowadziła do salonu, uprzednio zamykając za nim drzwi. Wyglądało, jakby tłum składał się z setek — niestety — znanych mu twarzy.

— Rozgość się. Myślę, że wszystkich znasz. Napoje są na stole pod oknem — częstuj się, a przekąski ustawione są praktycznie na każdej poziomej powierzchni. Em… Pójdę i zamoczę je w wodzie. — Głową wskazała na brudne naczynia i chociaż Draco wiedział, że chciała, by się wmieszał w tłum, podszedł za nią do kuchni.

Miała na sobie długą suknię z prześwitującego, lejącego się materiału. Naszyjnik wpadał jej pomiędzy piersiami i niżej na jej ciało, pod suknię. Był pewny, że musiała bardzo uważać, by żaden skrawek się nie zsunął , chociaż natrętna myśl co _mogłoby_ się wtedy stać, spowodowała, że poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot.

Uniósł wzrok na jej twarz, jednak to wcale nie pomogło poskromić mu swojej wybuchowej wyobraźni i nie po raz pierwszy, tęsknił za nią, pragnął trzymać w ramionach, całować, pieścić i…

— _Draco_?

— Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć?

— Zatańczymy?

— Och… _Z przyjemnością_.

Posłała mu kolejny promienny uśmiech. Złapała go za dłoń, prowadząc z powrotem do salonu, gdzie od razu skierowali się w stronę masy ciał i wygospodarowali jakoś przestrzeń dla nich. Ruszali w rytm jakiejś szalonej muzyki z powtarzającym się bitem. Był pewien, że to coś _mugolskiego_.

— Gdzie Weasley? — zapytał. Gdy pochylał się, by wykrzyknąć te słowa, poczuł, jak z prawej strony jakaś zbyt entuzjastyczna tancerka wyrzuciła swoje ramiona, przy czym uderzyła go w twarz. Mimo wszystko zignorował to.

— Teraz on puszcza muzykę — odpowiedziała Granger. Uniosła nad głowę dłonie. Biodrami kręciła ósemki, powodując tym, że Draco czuł, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Na szczęście jego szalony sąsiad wybrał właśnie ten moment, by nadepnąć mu na stopę, co go otrzeźwiło.

— Potrzebuję powietrza. — I tak uciekł, przepychając się przez tańczący tłum. Praktycznie wypadł przez szklane drzwi, które prowadziły na wąski balkon.

Chłód jesiennej nocy, pozwolił mu głęboko odetchnąć.

— Nie lubisz tłumów, prawda? — Granger była praktycznie krok za nim.

— Nie powinienem przychodzić — powiedział, wzdychając. Dłonią przeczesał przydługie włosy i gdy się odwrócił, został zaskoczony przez intensywność jej wzroku.

— Oczywiście, że powinieneś. — Podeszła do niego, kontynuując: — Jesteś prawie odludkiem, Draco. Nigdy nie jesz z nami lunchu, nie wychodzisz po pracy na drinka. Martwię się o ciebie.

Jej słowa działały jak zaklęcia i na chwilę świat wydawał się zmniejszać do tej małej bańki, która była dzisiejsza noc, on i Granger…

Wtuliła się w niego, gdy ją całował. Usłyszał jej jęk i poczuł, jak dłonie wślizgują się pod marynarkę, zatrzymując się na plecach. Przytulił ją mocniej, pocałował namiętniej… Wygięła się, dotykając całym ciałem i…

— _Hermiona_?

Weasley stał w drzwiach i wzrokiem zabijał Draco. Gdyby tylko Avada działa bez różdżki i wypowiadania inkantacji…

— Co się dzieje?

— Nic — zaprzeczył Draco. — _Zupełnie nic_.

Usłyszał, jak Hermiona nabiera głośno powietrza i praktycznie _poczuł_ jej złość. Nie mógł jednak zdobyć się w sobie, by spojrzeć na nią, by przeprosić i po niekomfortowej, napiętej ciszy, trwającej prawie nieskończoność odwróciła się od niego, pozwalając Weasleyowi zaprowadzić się do salonu.

 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stał na balkonie. Robiło się coraz zimniej i gdy zebrał w końcu tyle odwagi, by wrócić do mieszkania, dynamika przyjęcia zmieniła się. Ktoś przetransmutował jakąś rzecz w małą scenę, na której ludzie po kolei stawali, brali coś wyglądającego na dużego, czarnego rożka i śpiewali razem w rytm mugolskiej „muzyki”. Wydawało się, że każdy uważał to za zabawne.

Przeskanował tłum, ale nie mógł dojrzeć nigdzie Granger i gdy już miał zacząć jej szukać, usłyszał, jak ktoś woła:

— No dalej, Ron!

— Tak! Weasley, teraz twoja kolej!

Draco obserwował, jak ten wszedł na prowizoryczną scenę. Gdy dobiegły do niego słowa piosenki, którą wybrał, dostrzegł w nich pewne znaczenie.

 

_... teraz należymy do siebie_

_Na zawsze jakoś złączeni_

_Masz fragment mnie_

_I szczerze_

_Bez Ciebie moje życie byłoby do bani1_

 

Gdy Weasley wszedł w kolejną zwrotkę — coś o pomyleniu się przy _próbie pokłócenia się_ — ludzie jakby się rozeszli i Draco dostrzegł Hermionę, która z uwielbieniem wpatrywała się w tego rudawego drania.

 

— Dobrze się bawiłeś, kochaniutki? — zapytała go babka.

Odłożył ponownie mop na miejsce, przy wiadrze, i przełknął gulę w gardle. Przytaknął bez przekonania i powiedział:

— Musze się przebrać, więc odwrócę cię, babciu, twarzą do ściany, dobrze?

— W porządku, skarbie. — Usiadła, po czym mocno chwyciła oparcie fotela, zupełnie jakby ten ruch, mógł zagrażać jej życiu. — Czy garnitur wytrzymał na tyle długo, byś mógł zaimponować swojej młodej damie? — Zauważyła coś i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Gdzie twój drugi but, mój drogi?

* * *

 

V. Urok miłosny

 

Draco nauczył się na mugoloznastwie, że niedziela powinna być dniem odpoczynku. Niestety nikt nie powiedział o tym Wizengamotowi, więc po wstaniu poszedł i przyniósł węgiel oraz drewno, napalił w kominku, zrobił śniadanie, przeżył ciągłą ciszę ze strony swojego ojca, umył i wytarł naczynia, i dopiero wtedy, dalej trzymając ręcznik, mógł na chwilę usiąść.

— Czy _kiedykolwiek_ powiesz mi, co takiego stało się na balu, kochanie? — zapytała jego babcia.

— Nic się nie stało, babko — odparł, odwracając się w stronę portretu. — Granger spodobały się kwiaty, potańczyliśmy i później… — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wróciłem do domu.

Nie zamierzał powiedzieć niczego więcej, jednak po paru chwilach karnej, oczekującej ciszy, złamał się:

— Lubi Rona Weasleya, babko. Lubiła go już w szkole. Czasami umawia się z jakimiś kobietami, ale wydaje się, że zawsze do siebie wracają. — Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. — To _wszystko_.

Kobieta z porteru wpatrywała się w niego, ważąc jego słowa. Palcem stukała w usta w geście zamyślenia.

— Gdybym mogła spełnić jedno twoje życzenie, kochanie — powiedziała. — Co by to było?

— Granger — odparł bez chwili zastanowienia.

— Jesteś pewny?

Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że te pięć lat spędzone pod gruzami musiały, jakoś uszkodzić mózg kobiety i już miał odpowiedzieć _oczywiście, że jestem_ , gdy zobaczył przed sobą wspomnienie o Hermionie i o tym, jak wpatruje się w tego rudawego idiotę.

_Chciałbym, by na mnie tak patrzyła_ , pomyślał.

_Chciałbym_ …

 

 

— Chciałbym, by była szczęśliwa — powiedział żałośnie. — Ze mną. Albo jeżeli ona tego chce to z nim. — Prawie zapadł się w krzesło, praktycznie oczekując duchów przodków, którzy wróciliby, aby nawiedzać go.

— Jeżeli tak, to wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, to po prostu urok miłosny, kochaniutki. — Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

Tego nie spodziewał; słowa babki wyrwały go z otępienia.

Zaprotestował:

 

 

— One _nie_ działają, babko. Nie tworzą prawdziwej miłości. A nawet gdyby, to nie mogę używać magii, a ty niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jesteś dobra w transfiguracji, wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie uwarzyć _tam_ eliksiru miłosnego.

— Nie mówię o eliksirze, skarbie. Mówię o uroku. I to mugolska magia, więc się nie będzie liczyć.

— Mugolska _magia_ — wymamrotał, kładąc nacisk na drugie słowo, by pokazać jeszcze bardziej ten oksymoron.

— Och, mugole używają cały czas jakiś uroków — by znaleźć mężów, usunąć brodawki, odnowić włosy. Wszystko to wynaleźli, zanim przerzucili się na nowoczesną naukę.

Draco pokręcił głową. Była szalona — zupełnie jak ten kapelusznik z bajki — ale musiał przyznać, że jej _kreatywność_ w obchodzeniu zakazów Wizengamotu zaskakiwała nawet jego.

— Więc… — zaczął. — Pozwól mi to zrozumieć. Sprawimy, że Granger i Weasley na stałe się zwiążą i to spowoduje, że _ja_ będę miał na końcu szczęśliwe zakończenie?

— Coś w tym stylu — odpowiedziała. — Teraz, potrzebuję, byś coś dla mnie zrobił…

Kolejnego dnia, to jest w poniedziałek, Draco stał się prześladowcą.

Po przyjęciu nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z Granger, więc _zaczaił_ się za gablotą na pergaminy przy windzie, wybierając wnękę z idealnym widokiem na jej biuro. Czekał, aż wyjdzie, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, dzięki czemu będzie mógł się wślizgnąć niezauważony do środka.

Dwie pierwsze na biurku próby skończyły się fiaskiem, ale przy trzeciej, udało mu się. Wyszła, zostawiając swoją brązową torbę. Podniósł pióro, próbując przy jego pomocy delikatnie ją otworzyć.

_Jesteś zbyt ufna, Granger_ , pomyślał. _Powinnaś chociaż rzucić zaklęcie zawodzące_.

Przejrzał zawartość, aż dostrzegł chusteczkę. Ostrożnie wyciągnął ją, schował do kieszeni i uciekł.

Śledzenie Weasleya było dużo bardziej wymagające. Przyczaił się w męskiej łazience na kilka dni, co nie raz o mało nie wprowadziło go w dość zawstydzającą sytuację. W końcu dostrzegł, jak Weasley pochyla się nad jedną z umywalek, by przemyć twarz. Udało mu się zakraść się za nim i wyrwać jeden włos z tej rudej głowy.

— Ałła! — krzyknął Weasley, rozmasowując sobie bolące miejsce. — Co do cholery? Malfoy!

Wszystkie starannie przygotowane wymówki, zawiodły Draco.

— Osa, wiesz… ja tylko… — Strząsnął palcami, na co brwi Weasleya się uniosły. Nic więcej już nie powiedział i wyszedł z toalety, pozwalając Malfoyowi z ulgą odetchnąć.

 

 

— Wynieś mnie na dwór, skarbie — powiedziała babcia.

Podniósł obraz i ostrożnie przeniósł go przez drzwi kuchenne, po czym szedł po jałowej ziemi, która kiedyś była ogródkiem warzywnym, aż nie usłyszał:

— O, tam mnie połóż, kochanie. Obok tego małego domku. — Na te słowa oparł ją o szpachlę łopaty.

— Masz wszystko? — Przytaknął, sięgając do kieszeni spodni po kielnię, fiolkę z włosem Weasleya, a z kieszeni na piersi (była bliżej serca), wyciągnął chusteczkę należącą do Granger.

— Wykop mały dół.

Grunt był twardy, więc wyżłobienie niewielkiego wgłębienia zajęło przygnębiająco dużo czasu.

— Teraz — komenderowała babcia — połóż włos na chusteczce, skarbie.

Z determinacją, pokonując mdłości, zawiązał włos Weasleya w mały supeł. Rozłożył chusteczkę, po czym odłożył na nią rudy włos.

— Złóż ją raz, złóż ją drugi raz, złóż ją trzeci raz — cytowała z pamięci. Draco z koncentracją próbował wykonać jak najlepiej polecenia.

— Odwróć na drugą stronę…

— _Co_?

Kobiecina wzruszyła ramionami, więc Draco ułożył chusteczkę na dłoni, po czym podrzucił ją.

— Odwróć na poprzednią stronę…

Draco tak zrobił, jednak przy akompaniamencie paru obscenicznych słów.

— I wypowiedz magiczne słowa.

_W końcu prawdziwy czar_!

— Jakie, babko?

— Mugole nigdy nie byli co do tego zgodni, kotku, więc po prostu wybierz te, które przychodzą ci do głowy.

Draco pogładził chusteczkę, myśląc:

— _Moje życie bez ciebie ssie._ — Po chwili wypowiedział te słowa na głos.

— To chyba wystarczy. Zakop je teraz.

Biorąc szpachelkę, zasypał pakunek.

— I co teraz?

— Teraz poczekamy i zobaczymy.

— _Poczekamy i zobaczymy_? — Draco skulił się w sobie.

— Wydaje mi się, że tak działa mugolska magia, kochanie.

Przez parę następnych dni, odwiedzał to miejsce. Przechodząc w pracy koło biur, zatrzymywał się, czekając i słuchając plotek na temat życia miłosnego Granger. Mimo tego, że był całkiem pewien, iż Weasley ma obecnie kogoś, wydawałoby się, że Granger nie robi nic innego niż pracuje w sporych nadgodzinach.

* * *

 

VI. Smoczy pantofelek

 

Rozwieszał właśnie pranie, gdy usłyszał, jak bramy dworu żądają informacji, kto próbuje przez nie przejść (bariery dalej działały dzięki temu, że były systemem obronnym). Odłożył prześcieradło do koszyka, po czym truchtem podbiegł do granicy posiadłości i zatrzymał się nagle, rozpoznając swojego gościa.

— Granger…

— Cześć, Draco. — Przytulała coś.

— To chyba twoje — powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Chwilę mu zajęło, by rozpoznać but ze smoczej skóry, który zgubił, gdy uciekał z przyjęcia Weasleya. — Był też kalafior, ale zjadłam go — dodała.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytała.

Draco rzucił okiem na ciągle tlące się pozostałości jego domu.

— Cóż, um, to nie jest…

— To może _ty_ wyjdziesz?

W myślach pojawił mu się obraz, gdy spaceruje po Pokątnej w znoszonej koszulce i spodniach, przyciągając uwagę każdego, kto pamięta wcześniejszą arogancję Malfoyów.

— Wejdź — zadecydował. — Po prostu idź przed siebie.

Posłała mu odważny uśmiech i po zamknięciu oczu, dalej przytulając jego but, przeszła zdeterminowana przez bramę.

— Malfoy — sapnęła. — To ruina!

— Tak, wiem.

— Och… — Spojrzała na niego ze skruchą. — Przepraszam, Draco. Nie chciałam… Znaczy… Jak możesz tutaj _żyć_?

Wyjaśnił jej to, opowiadając o części kuchennej.

— Ale nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyś się wyprowadził? Odnowili już parę domów i…

— Rodzice mnie potrzebują — powiedział stanowczo. — A oni nigdy się nie przeprowadzą. Poza tym — dodał, wzruszając ramionami — tutaj mieszkam za darmo. Daję radę.

Zamyślona przytaknęła, jednak nie odpowiedziała. W ciszy skierowali się ku drzwiom, kiedy nagle przypomniało mu się o swoich obowiązkach jako gospodarz.

— Chciałabyś zostać na lunch. Przygotowałem makaron serowy, a moi rodzice wyszli…

— To moja ulubiona potrawa.

Zaoferował jej swoje ramię, prowadząc ją dłuższą, ale bezpieczniejszą trasą. Minęli front domu, skręcili, idąc wzdłuż wschodniego skrzydła i przeszli przez dalej jakoś stojące przejście w ogródku warzywnym.

— Um… Wieszałem akurat pranie, gdy przyszłaś.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zaoferowała, uśmiechając się.

Jego babka od razu polubiła się z Granger. Śmiały się, rozmawiały nawet wtedy, gdy Draco dołączył do nich, podając makaron serowy z pieczonymi warzywami, chlebem maczanym w oliwie oraz cudownym białym Bordeaux, wyratowanym z winiarni ojca.

Zauważył, że nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwszy niż w tym momencie.

Kiedy po dłuższym czasie Granger poszła się odświeżyć, pochylił się nad portretem i wyszeptał:

— Nie sądzę, że twój urok zadziałał, babko. — _Dzięki Merlinowi_!

— Naprawdę, kochanie? — odpowiedziała zerkając w stronę korytarza. — Szybko — syknęła. — Zanieś mnie do sypialni twojego ojca!

Granger nalegała, by pomóc przy zmywaniu.

— Przyjrzałam się tym odszkodowaniom wojennym, które byłeś zmuszony płacić — zaczęła, wycierając talerz i odkładając go później na stół. — Szukałam jakiś luk prawnych… — W tym momencie Draco poczuł rozczarowanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to był _prawdziwy_ powód jej wizyty. — Myślałam, że kiedy uda ci się odzyskać chociaż część pieniędzy, to może… No wiesz…

Mężczyzna wytarł dłonie i delikatnie odebrał od niej ręcznik, ryzykując, że w odruchu złapie obie jej dłonie w swoje.

— Nie dbam o pieniądze — powiedział.

— Ale _myślałam_ — nalegała — że gdybyś miał część swoich pieniędzy, to pomogłoby ci to odbudować część twojej pewności siebie. — Jej wzrok przepełniony był obawą.

Zaskoczyła go nagłym stanięciem na palca i pocałowaniem. W usta.

— Granger!

— Przepraszam.

— Nie… — Objął ją, przytulając, po czym sam zainicjował kolejny pocałunek, który tym razem był ciepły, czuły i gdy się skończył, dalej trzymał ją w ramionach, opierając swoje czoło o jej. — Dziękuję.

— Przyjdź w poniedziałek do mojego biura — odpowiedziała. — Przejrzymy wszystko jeszcze raz i…

— Nie — przerwał jej. — Chodziło mi o _to_.

— Cóż, wiedziałam, że to ja muszę zrobić pierwszy krok… — Hermiona zarumieniła się na te słowa.

— Ale myślałem, że ty i Weasley…?

— Ron? — Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. — Jesteśmy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Draco, ale tylko tym. Poza tym z tego, co opowiadał Ron, chyba trafił na tę jedyną. — Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienia. — Skradają się jak Romeo i Julia. Myślą, że są sprytni i wszystkich nabrali, ale wiem, że to Pansy Parkinson.

— Pansy?

— Nie powiedziała ci?

— Pansy i ja… My nie… Nie mogłaby poślubić praktycznie charłaka, więc nie…

— Nie jesteś _charłakiem_ — powiedziała oburzona. — A nawet gdyby? Dlaczego miałoby to mieć znaczenie?

— Mówisz jak prawdziwa mugolaczka. — Uśmiechnął się w jej włosy, lecz ona zjeżyła się na ten komentarz.

— Nie, Granger! Nie! — Ponownie ją przytulił. — To nie miało brzmieć jak obelga, nie było nią. Poważnie. Chodziło mi o to, że widzisz we mnie coś _poza_ brakiem magii.

— Nie jesteś charłakiem, Draco. — Stanowczo wyraziła swoje zdanie na ten temat. — Jesteś kimś, kto otrzymał okrutną i niecodzienną karę. I jestem _głupia_ , bo powinnam zorientować się, że strata magii jest dla ciebie dużo gorsza od straty swoich pieniędzy. Zabiorę się za to w poniedziałek.

Jedynym miejscem, na którym można było wygodnie usiąść, okazało się jego łóżko. To znowu prowadziło do większej liczby pocałunków, przytulania i w końcu — do położenia się. Draco tulił Hermionę, myśląc to tym, że _pragnie jej_ , ale ta potrzeba nie była tak nagląca. Czuł się _dobrze_.

_To wystarczy_ , pomyślał. _Wystarczy mi to, co teraz mamy i świadomość, że mnie lubi. Nie przeszkadza mi, że nie będziemy się z niczym spieszyć, mogę poczeka…_

— Wow!

— Mam zimną rękę?

— Nie, nie zimną — powiedział, z trudem przełykając ślinę. — Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś.

— Mam nadzieję, że to _miła_ niespodzianka?

— Och, tak. Bardzo miła!

Kobieta podstępnie się uśmiechnęła, obserwując, jak zmienia się jego mimika, gdy jej palce ni to niewinnie dotykają go po członku, gładzą, znajdując najbardziej erogenne miejsca. Ustami zarysowywała kształt jego szyi, a dłonią zjeżdżała powoli niżej, łapiąc go za…

— _Granger_!

Jej dłoń zdecydowanie _nie_ była zimna. Była ciepła, gorąca!

W głowie miał mętlik, chociaż przebijała się jedna myśl, ostrzeżenie o mężczyznach i tym, co może stać się z kobietami, które się z nimi droczą, lecz zanim zdążył na głos wyrazić swoje obawy, usłyszał:

— Kochaj się ze mną, Draco — wyszeptała. — Proszę.

Z jego ust wyrwał się potok mało zrozumiałych przekleństw, czym spowodował, że Granger się zaśmiała, co było najbardziej seksowną rzeczą, którą usłyszał.

— Czy to znaczy _tak_?

— Jeżeli jesteś pewna?

— Jestem.

— Moi rodzice mogą wrócić lada moment.

— Czy masz coś przeciwko, jeżeli użyłabym magii?

— Nie. — _Och, tylko Granger mogła pomyśleć, by o to zapytać._

Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń z jego spodni, przez co zaskomlał i zażenował się, słysząc ten dźwięk wychodzący spomiędzy jego ust. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, po czym przetransmutowała część sufitu w ciężką kotarę, która zsunięta, chowała wnękę. Granger dodatkowo rzuciła zaklęcie _Muffliato_.

— Gotowe.

Draco pocałował ją z wdzięcznością, z zadowoleniem zauważając, jak oddaje pieszczotę. Pocałunek szybko z leniwego stał się namiętny do czasu, aż nagle nie zaczęli się wzajemnie rozbierać.

— Och — sapnęła. — Och, _Draco_!

* * *

 

VII. I żyli długo, i szczęśliwie.

 

Następnego ranka obudził się z zaskakująca myślą. Jego życie wcale nie było takie złe. W sumie z Granger przy boku było nawet całkiem _niezłe_.

Obudził ją delikatnymi pocałunkami, chcąc jak najszybciej podzielić się swoim odkryciem.

Od Hermiony biła pewność, że plan, który wymyśliła z pomocą babki Malfoy, był przemyślany, więc cała trójka wcieliła go w życie.

Bramy dworu nie zmieniły się — ciężkie i dumne pilnowały posiadłości, głuche na prace remontowe, które trwały wokół ruin. Draco z Hermioną prześlizgnęli się przez nie i ruszyli ramię w ramię przez trawnik. Stary front domu dalej został nieruszony — kamień nie zmienił swojej czerni, dziury i pęknięcia komponowały się z powybijanymi oknami, a całość domykał dym z tlącej się innej części domu. Jednak po prawej stronie ściany nowego skrzydła wychodziły prosto z części kuchennej i już miało dwa piętra.

Draco otworzył drzwi do kuchni, po czym weszli do środka.

Kuchnia, która stała się salonem, przywitała ich ciepłem i domową atmosferą. Babcia Draco przebudziła się, a po chwili wyglądała za ramy, uśmiechając się.

— Witajcie, kochani! Mieliście udany dzień?

— Taki jak zawsze, babko — powiedział mężczyzna, odkładając zakupy. Hermiona zabrała ze stołu książki, po czym zabrali się za przygotowywanie kolacji.

Hermiona zdziałała cuda, przekonując Ministerstwo, by zwrócili część fortuny Malfoyów (wliczając w to willę w południowej Francji). Po tym wydarzeniu jego babka nie pozostała w tyle i dokonała kolejnych wspaniałości, przekonując rodziców, by się tam przeprowadzili. Na końcu on sam przebił to wszystko, prosząc Hermionę, by za niego wyszła. Oczywistym stało się, że kolejnym krokiem będzie odbudowa dworu.

Nie mogli odmówić sobie, by nie przearanżować starego pokoju Narcyzy w ich własną sypialnie, a Lucjusza w pokój gościnny, w którym mogli nocować jego lub Hermiony rodzice, gdy ci ich odwiedzą.

_Tak, jak myślałem_ , powiedział do siebie Draco, a w międzyczasie kroił cebulę. _Oboje boimy się, że zbyt wielkie zmiany mogą jakoś złamać czar_.

Po dwóch miesiącach odkryli, że pokój gościnny będzie musiał zostać przerobiony na bawialnię. Draco uśmiechał się, gdy do Hermiony dotarło, że częstość wizyt rodziców (a raczej dziadków) diametralnie przez to wzrośnie.

Mimo tego, że Ministerstwo zniosło obostrzenia o magii, którą mógł wykonywać Draco, to i tak nie był w stanie wykonać całej pracy sam, a Hermiona w swoim stanie musiała na siebie uważać. Wskutek tego bardzo szybko zatrudnili firmę, która specjalizowała się w budowach i remontach.

— Do czego tak się uśmiechasz? — zapytała z radością jego żona.

— A nic, po prostu myślę — odpowiedział Draco — że gdybyś spisała tę historię, to nikt by ci w nią nie uwierzył.

1 [Kelly Clarkson](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,kelly_clarkson,my_life_would_suck_without_you,strona,9.html)


End file.
